


Launensteigerung

by anais_dakota



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais_dakota/pseuds/anais_dakota





	Launensteigerung

Captain Janeway befand sich in ihrem Quartier, als ein heftiges Beben das Schiff erschütterte und ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Sie konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an einem Vorsprung abfangen, bevor ihr rechtes Knie mit einem lauten Knacken auf dem Boden aufkam. Ein schmerzerfüllter Laut entkam über ihre Lippen, als sie sich krampfhaft an dem Vorsprung festklammerte. ,,Janeway an Brücke! Was ist passiert?’’ schaffte sie mit Autorität zu fragen, als sich ihr Kommunikator nach endlosen Versuchen endlich aktivierte. Allerdings bekam sie keine Antwort.  
,,Janeway an Commander Chakotay! Antworten Sie oder...’’ begann sie erneut als sich das Schiff plötzlich stabilisierte. ,,Na endlich.’’ murmelte Kathryn und versuchte ihr verletztes Bein zu belasten. Dies funktionierte erstaunlich gut, wobei es weit entfernt von einem angenehmen Gefühl war.  
Mit dem Blick nach vorner gerichtet, fing sie an in Richtung der Tür zu laufen. ,,Ich wundere mich was wohl passiert ist…’’. Endlich im Gang angekommen wurde ihre Laune nur noch verschlechtert. ’’Es mag zwar sein, dass mein Kommunikator nicht funktioniert,aber Chakotay kennt mich nun schon seit Jahren. Er sollte wissen, dass ich sofort über Ereignisse informiert werden möchte.’’  
Seufzend strich sie sich das Haar aus der Stirn. ‘’Immerhin hat er mittlerweile das Schiff gut genug im Griff um es nach Minuten stabilisieren zu können…’’ grummelte der Captain. ‘’Jedes normale und einigermaßen intelligente Lebewesen erlernt und beherrscht Dinge schneller als er.’’  
Als der Kommander nach weiteren fünf Minuten immer noch nicht in Sicht war, sank die laune des Captains weiter in den Keller. ,,Jetzt ist es mir auch egal! Da das Schiff friedlich scheint und niemand kommt um Bericht zu erstatten werde ich jetzt einfach zur Krankenstation gehen. Auch wenn wir Gäste haben sollten, darf der Kapitän keine Schwächen zeigen!’’  
Als sich die Tür öffnete und Kathryn fest entschlossen die Krankenstation betrat, kam sofort der Doktor angeeilt. ,,Immerhin eine Person,welche sich ihren Pflichten bewusst ist.’’dachte Janeway bevor ihre Gedanken durch den Wortschwall des Hologramms gestört wurden.  
,,Captain geht es ihnen gut? Sind Sie verletzt…?’’ Mit einer nichtssagenden Handbewegung unterbrach sie den Doktor. ,,Es ist nichts schlimmes passiert, ich bin nur auf meinem Knie aufgekommen…’’ begann sie, als sie plötzlich Bewegungen hinter einem extra abgetrennten Bereich der Krankenstation wahrnahm.  
,,Was ist….’’ fing sie an, wurde aber durch den Doktor unterbrochen. ‘’Captain, setzten Sie sich. Ich werde mich auf der Stelle um das Knie kümmern.’’  
Der Vorhang, welcher den Raum unterteilte wurde auf einmal mit Kraft zur Seite gezogen und offenbarte einen Teil eines…..was auch immers?  
‘’Captain??’’ hörte Janeway die Ex-Drone fragen, als diese schnell zu ihr herüber kam. ’’Ist es sehr schlimm Doc?’’ fragte die Ältere der beiden Frauen. ‘’Oh nein, ich werde Ihnen nur etwas Schmerzmittel mitgeben, der Rest sollte von selbst heilen.’’ antwortete der Doktor geistesabwesend, während er das Knie untersuchte.  
’’Sehen sie Seven, es ist nichts schlimmes.’’ sagte Janeway, als sie die auf ihrer Schulter liegende Hand ihrer Astronomie Offizierin sanft tätschelte. Insgeheim war sie froh, dass Seven immer so besorgt um sie war, daran erinnert zu werden steigerte ihre Laune immens.  
‘’Seven, warum zeigen sie dem Captain nicht unseren Fund?’’ wies der Doktor die blonde Frau an. ‘’Kommen sie Captain…’’ sagte diese, als sie den Vorhang wieder zur Seite zog, diesmal weit genug, dass Janeway das gesamte Objekt betrachten konnte.  
Was dort lag überraschte Kathryn. Es sah beinahe aus wie ein tiefgefrorener Mensch. ,,Dies kollidierte mit dem Schiff. Ich brachte es sofort hierher, um nach möglichen Lebenszeichen suchen zu lassen.’’ Der Doktor betrat den abgegrenzten Bereich ‘’Seven war sehr bemüht zu helfen..ganz besonders Ihnen, damit Sie nicht so viel Arbeit haben.-Nur ein Zitat von ihr.’’  
Überrascht wandte sich der Captain an Seven, welche fast peinlich berührt aussah und den Doktor böse anschaute. Allerdings wurden Kathryns Gedanken wieder einmal durch das Hologramm unterbrochen, als dieser sich dem Mann auf dem Krankenbett widmete. ,,Ich möchte die Viskosität seines Blutes checken.’’  
Das blonde Besatzungsmitglied ließ die notwendigen Utensilien erscheinen. ’’Der Kadaver ist hinreichend präpariert worden. ’’Und mir wirft man schlechten Umgang mit Patienten vor…’’ murmelte der Doktor bevor er sich über den gefrorenen Menschen beugte.  
Nun konnte sich Kathryn Janeway das Lächeln wirklich nicht mehr verkneifen.  



End file.
